


Feed the Wolf

by PrimaryScavQueen



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Somewhere in Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaryScavQueen/pseuds/PrimaryScavQueen
Summary: Deacon just wants to relax and finds out Hannah has her own idea of what that means.





	Feed the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Yeah, there is absolutely no plot to this. I really need to re-watch Season 3 so no specific point in where this takes place beyond after Deacon and Hannah start hunting Cassie and Cole. Unbeta-ed. Please forgive mistakes. Feedback is love.

Deacon had been in the tub so long that the water had gone luke warm. He drained some of the water and turned the faucet, filling it with more warm water. As the temperature warmed, he relaxed against the curved side and closed his eyes. The tightness that had been knotting in his shoulders was almost gone. He reached for the bottle of whiskey he had gotten downstairs from the bar and took a long drink. 

Returning the bottle to the floor, he scooped up the book he’d been reading, and found where he left off. Before he could get past two words, the hotel room door opened and closed with a punctuated slam. Through the crack of the door he left open, he watched Hannah remove her era appropriate hat with a growl. With a sigh, he set the book down and grabbed the whiskey again. He could hear her cursing in a few languages. He could follow the French, German and Spanish but there was a forth that he couldn’t decipher…there was a fair chance it was made up, knowing she was raised by Jennifer Goines, it wouldn’t be a surprise. 

She stalked in the direction of the bathroom and opened the door wide. He took a drink. She could be in a pissy mood all she wanted, he wasn’t going to let that kill his buzz.

“How can you just sit in there?” Her voice was irritated and she prowled the floor like a restless wolf trapped in a cage, “We have a mission. We have to find Cassie and Cole.”

With a shake of his head, Deacon set the bottle down. “We know they won’t arrive until tomorrow. We’re getting closer and closer each era. There’s not much to do right now. I’m taking advantage of the fact.”

He watched her eyes flick to him, to the water. There were no bubbles in his bath, no way to protect his nakedness. Not that he cared, he had nothing to be ashamed of. After a beat, her gaze moved the whiskey, to the book. “I hate this era.” She groused.

For being the shithole that it was in 2044, Hannah was used to having her power, her freedom. He knew and understood well. But she, like him, was a good soldier and knew she must blend in to the time despite her instincts. Nodding, he gestured to the whiskey.

“Have a drink. Makes things suck less.”

Sighing, she stooped and grabbed the bottle, taking a slow drink. “This isn’t the answer to everything.” 

“But it certainly doesn’t make it worse.” He stretched back, reclining lower, the water lapping at the muscles of his chest, “This is the closest I’ve been to being relaxed in…ever.”

A wry smile tugged her lips. “I don’t understand the word.”

He chuckled darkly at her humor. “No, I don’t suppose you do.” She’d been born into the dying world and had been fighting for survival ever since, “You should give it a try, it’s not so bad.”

“Maybe I will.” Her hands were busy behind her for a moment before she was shoving the dress from her shoulders.

“I didn’t mean now.” Deacon informed her as she peeled off a satiny looking slip.

“You said I should give relaxing a try…” Hannah retorted, removing the rest of her clothes until she was bare before him, “I know one thing that calms me.” 

Well, this was spiraling quickly. “This is a bad idea, Zeit.” Her old name fell off his lips and her grin was triumphant.

“You only call me Zeit when you’re stressed.” Her voice was amused, matter of fact, “Sounds like you’re no longer relaxed.” She approached the tub and stepped inside, situating herself between his feet.

For all her deadly strength, she was still a tiny little thing. He watched her make herself comfortable, making a quiet humming noise as she did so. Deacon tried not to watch at her too long, especially with his dick in such a vulnerable position. He grabbed the whiskey bottle and shook his head, taking a drink before he offered it to her. Hannah took a drink and passed the bottle back. 

As he set it on the floor, she moved up his body, straddling his thighs. Shit. Her skin felt incredible against his. He didn’t want to repeat his mistakes; Cassie had destroyed him. Getting tangled up in Hannah spelled a particular trouble, a different kind. He didn’t love her, so his heart was safe. But if this happened and her mother found out…Jones would certainly kill him. Hell, she could kill him and bring him back and kill him again. Ever since seeing what the machine could do under her command when she was angry, he had a healthy dose of…not fear, but knowledge that she was not to be underestimated. 

“Want to help me relax?” Hannah murmured as her arms came around his neck but she kept space between their bodies.

He met her eyes, his traitorous hands sliding around her waist, holding her there. “Are you sure about this?”

“I trust you, Deacon.” She replied, “I wouldn’t be asking this of anyone else.”

“Have you fucked before?” 

“Of course…just not with a man.” 

“I see.” His hand slid over her hip and down between her parted thighs.

A soft sigh fell from her lips as he began to stroke her outer folds lightly with his knuckles. He trailed them up and brushed her clit. Hannah gasped and he did it again, looking down and finding her thighs quaking. Barely started and she was already coming undone. He wanted to see how many times he could make her come before he fucked her with his cock. 

Bringing his hand back down between her legs, he gently pushed one finger inside of her, taking his time. She swore and pressed her forehead to his. He could smell the whiskey on her breath as she panted and his cock twitched as her walls clamped around his fingers. Her moan was quiet, a low sound that filled him with primal satisfaction. He continued to work her, making her come again and again until she begged for another finger, then he started over again.

“Deacon, please fuck me.” She was nearly whimpering.

“One more finger, my cock is thicker than just two. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

She groaned as he added another, “I feel like I’m burning up.” 

He chuckled. “Good. Burn for me.”

When he was sure she was ready, he brought his hand to his cock and poised it at her entrance. Hannah sunk down onto him eagerly until she was hilted, crying out.

“Are you alright?” He asked her.

“Fantastic.” She breathed and crashed her mouth onto his as she began to move. 

He responded to her hard kiss, meeting it just as fierce. His lips broke from hers as she began to ride him faster. “Fuck!”

Hannah made a noise that was almost a laugh but trailed off in a noise of delight. “I’m going to see how fast it takes me to make you come.” 

Had they not been in the water, he would have spanked her ass, instead gripping her hips tighter, “If you think I’m going to blow quickly, you’re about to learn something…”

“Trying to impress me?”

“I don’t need to try.” His hand found her clit and worked it until her walls gripped his cock.

Hannah came with a cry that she muffled into his throat and he followed after her, groaning her name. She relaxed against him, her body crushed against his chest. Deacon idly traced his fingertips up and down the grooves of her spine as his heart rate slowed back down. 

“Not bad for an old man.” Hannah teased.

“Watch it.” He couldn’t bring himself to put any venom in his warning.

Hannah laughed. “After we get out of this tub, I’m going to spend the rest of the night learning the other ways I can make you come until we both pass out.” She vowed, rolling her hips, her teeth scoring his neck. 

“Sounds like the best way to get a good night’s sleep to me.”


End file.
